Behind on that Mask
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: AU: The thing that Kazama desired so much was to break that cold and emotionless fake mask of Saitou Hajime. He wanted to be the first one to ruin him. KazaSai
1. The Fake Mask

**A/N: This time, it's not going to be kazachi fic. It'll be KazaSai aka Kazama x Saitou fic. A little dark in the beginning though.**

 **I don't own anything, except the story. Hakuouki and the characters own by Idea Factory, and the CG belongs to Yone Kazuki. Well.. I do edited a little.**

 **Warnings: Grammars error, typos, dark, OOC-ness, cursed words**

* * *

 **Behind on that Mask**

 **Chapter 1: The fake mask**

The thing he ever wanted for a while now is to break that cold and emotionless fake mask of his.

A quiet ronin.

Eyes cold like an iceberg.

His sense similar as Cherry Blossom.

That's right.

 ** _Saitou Hajime._**

The man he wanted to break that fake mask is that damn stoic ronin.

The moment his crimson-red orbs laid on his and hears his cold and monotone voiced for the first time, he has taken interested in him so easily.

He couldn't helped himself to laugh of how he could had a lust of a human.. of him of all foolish creatures he met. The Demon of West had always disgusted for humans and rasetsus a lot.

His reasons of attacking the Shinsengumi was just to kidnap the demon woman just so he could create full-blooded demon child with her for the sake of his clan..

But fuck about his clan or creating the demon child anymore. He doesn't give any shit about that anymore. All he ever cares now is that damn stoic ronin!

This man...

This Saitou Hajime.. there's something behind on his mask and he eagerly wants to take it off so badly.

He wants to ruin him.

Destroy him.

Break him.

And do whatever he can just so to see the real Saitou Hajime.

The fragile Saitou Hajime.

Although it bored the Demon when listening his stern and monotone voiced, it might probably be sweet like a honey when he screams or moans in agony pain or pleasure once he break him.

Kazama could felt himself licking his lips in seductive as his eyes began to glow in golden the more he thought deeply about that stoic ronin.

Those soft and fragile lips.

Oh he is so wants to kiss it and bite it roughly till he could taste the stoic's sweet blood. He never likes the smell of humans' blood nor never will he taste their blood, especially Rasetsu's, but he gave an exceptional of having a taste of the stoic's blood.

It unfortunate how Saitou Hajime didn't revealed his broad-chested for the first time they met. If it have been revealed similar as Okita Souji's(although he only revealed just a little only. At least he could see a little clear), he would've ravishing that stoic ronin earlier and-

"Kazama-sama," Amagiri interrupted the Demon of West's thought. "Our debt for Satsuman-han had finally paid off. We should take a leave from human affair for now."

When the red-headed Oni left the room, leaving Kazama alone, his smirk never faded since the beginning. He put his swords on his sash, and started to leave with a very creepy and dark smirk on his face.

"Here I come, Saitou- _toyarou_."

* * *

 **A/N: Well yes, I'd really do adore of KazaSai very much although most of my headcanon for them were pretty dark and not in a good happy ending one. Maybe except in SSL AU tho. I do also like some other yaoi pairings too; KazaHiji, OkiHiji, OkiKao, HijiSai and some others. OkiSai is pretty 'ok' to me, but I usually prefer KazaSai and OkiHiji.**

 **For those any of you guys wondering why I added '-toyarou', if you listening closely on how Kazama calls him, he always calls Saitou adding that word, which is, I'm not exactly sure what does it meant. Even the Demon of Fleeting Blossom doesn't giving us what it meant lolol.**

 **For more babbling from me, Kazama in here also is a bit OOC than kazachi fic that I wrote; a little insane(not that crazy), or something like that. Of course, I actually follow this kind of side of him from Saitou's route.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading it's always makes me happy whenever you guys enjoy my stories even though it's not the best one.**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	2. Wind Breezing at Night

**A/N: Thank you for enjoying on reading KazaSai fic. And here I thought I'm the only one that ship them since most people disagree of Kazama's character in Saitou's route. I mean, I'm pretty fine about Kazama's character in Saitou route since he's my favourite character. So I like everything about him both good side and evil side :3**

 **Don't own Hakuouki or the characters of course.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, grammar error, dark, cursed languaged, yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wind Breezing at night**

Upon of meeting Kazama Chikage for the very first time, Saitou Hajime knew that it wouldn't turn to be good just as he'd imagined.

He had met the Demon of the West for the second time, which is, the first time when the members of the Shinsengumi stayed Nishi Hongwanji.

The indigo-haired man had also heard a lot of rumors of how some a certain member of Satsuma-han managed to beat Heisuke and Souji easily in which, Saitou can tell it possibly be between Amagiri Kyuuju and Kazama Chikage.

Knowing that they're not an ordinary capable swordsman, Saitou, of course, tried to be careful as he could. Especially when it comes on protecting the Yukimura girl, since the Demon of the West is obviously has been kept trying to kidnap her for several times but failed.

...

However, ever since Saitou Hajime met him for the second times, something had change.

He remembered how the Demon of the West looked at him in... differently, not in enemy, but at the same time, definitely not in ally as well. It was more like... he has a same eyes as how the Demon looked at the brunette.

And it gave him shivered in fear already somehow.

As Saitou has finished his patrolling around the town with his soldiers, the left-handed ronin carefully wiping his katana's blade as his memory meeting the Demon repeating once more.

 _"Inoue-san!"_

 _The elder man's eyes laid on the brunette as Shimada and Yamazaki distracted the Demon for a moment. There's a hidden of relief expression in his eyes as he met Saitou._

 _"Yukimura! You brought Saitou. Good."_

 _"If anyone is hurt, please tell them to pull back. I will handle this." Saitou demanded, as his eyes soon laid on the Demon._

 _"Ah, interesting. So you are here."_

 _"Yes, I am. I have come to check your rampage. …Or at least to try. Nonetheless, I have ordered to protect her, and so I will."Saitou put his left hand on his hilt, preparing iai to attack the Demon of the West._

 _Kazama gazed on the stoic then, took a long examined of his enemy but finally sheathed his katana back into his scabbard._

 _"You're running?"_

 _"Unfortunately, I'm here today only to buy time for another. I am not here on personal business, and I never intended to stay long."The Demon's smirk soon disappeared as he looked at the corpses of Rasetsu in disgustingly, his crimson-red orbs then laid on the brunette._

 _"Remember that this is the fate of a false demon. Blood drives them to madness, they attack their allies— and for what? Even en masse they cannot defeat a true demon. They are pathetic creatures, destined to die like dogs. Do you really wish to live surrounded by such filth? Better you come with me."_

 _"No! I'll never do that!" The brunette refused for like hundreds now._

 _Kazama gave his very last smirked before he disappeared himself._

 _Although, his eyes and his smirk weren't showed to the brunette like he often done each time he failed kidnapping her._

 _Instead, they were meant by the stoic._

 _The left-handed ronin couldn't tell whether it was only just him or possible not._

 _…But he had a feeling that, he would eventually meeting the Demon of the West once again._

Ever since he'd met with the Demon for the second times then, Saitou has been... hardly to sleep lately.

Everytime he laid on the futon, decided to replenish his energy by taking a day off, the indigo-haired man often hears sliding door opened very quietly, cold wind began to breeze him, footstep getting louder and louder, and sometimes, Saitou also could hear a strange sound of rustling in which, he can tell that whoever it was, that person was sat on the floor and pierced his orbs on the stoic.

 _It gives him goosebumps though._

He even could felt his soft hair has been combing down by a big hand, but not as big as the red-headed man. He has a same size of hand with _his_ Fukuchou but there's no doubt that it couldn't be him.

Nights by nights, the unknown person's night visited turned into horrifying.

As usual, it would always stroking down Saitou's hair as if that was its favourite hobby each time the mysterious person visits the stoic. Its hand then slowly moved to the left-handed ronin's broad-shoulder, took off his blanket as he continued to stroke Saitou's arm in tentatively.

Each touches Saitou received always kept him shivered down in all over spine. For whoever it is, he doesn't feel any sense of gentle or friendly on that person.

For whoever it is, it must be the Shinsengumi's enemy. Possibly from Satsuma-han.

 _It somehow bothered the stoic very much._

Whenever he tried to open his eyes and sees whoever done that, all he can see is nothing except an empty room, only himself.

Giving up himself, Saitou laid his head on his pillow once more as he decided to go back to sleep once again.

That night, it was the usual bickering from the members of the Shinsengumi as Shinpachi intended to steal Heisuke's food.

Although a few days ago the brunette boy forced to drink Ochimizu to continue on live even if he ended up being crazy like all members of Fury Corps.

Despite being Rasetsu though, Heisuke still have a very big grin on his face.

A few of them were laughing, giggling and grinning as they looked the young brunette boy pathetically.

Hijikata muttered some curse words, wondering how long will those bastards stop making some noise already.

The young brunette girl giggled and soon stood up from her place to get some more tea for the members of the Shinsengumi.

As for Saitou, his eyes stared hardly on his favourite dinner rice with tofu, his thoughts filled with nothing except the Demon of the West.

He somehow couldn't able to stop thinking about him no matter what, predicting that the Demon might be coming sooner or later then.

It might take days...

...or maybe months..

...or it may possibly take years as well.

It take a moment then Saitou has finally taking a leave very quietly, leaving his untouchable food on the tatami as he decided to have some fresh air from the courtyard.

The night here was very peaceful especially when the cherry blossom were blooming.

Saitou took a deep breathed as he takes off his cold mask from his face, showing his gentle and warmth blue eyes, enjoyed watching the scenery at the courtyard.

"Saitou."

A familiar stern male voiced called his name, in which, Saitou wore his cold mask back, tried to be expressionless as he could.

"Sir?"

That's all Saitou could say as he looked at _his_ Fukuchou amazingly.

The Vice-Commander looked gorgeous as usual, especially when some sakura petals dancing around him.

"Is everything alright?"

Hijikata questioned, his cold and stern eyes melted into gentle and kind one, showing a very concerned expression toward the stoic.

"Sir...?"

Saitou looked at him in confusedly, not knowing what _his_ Fukuchou meant by.

Hijikata looked away from the stoic, cheeks turned slightly red as he scratched his right cheek in a slight embarrassed.

"W-well, you've been avoiding a lot lately and I'd just thought that maybe something bothered you and all..." Hijikata muttered under his breathed, eyes still hadn't met with the stoic's and soon turned in a very deep scarlet, waving his hands embarrassingly, in which, leaving the indigo-haired man confused. "D-Don't get a wrong idea though..! It-It's not that I'm worried about you and all.. I'd just thought that maybe you can talk to me about it if you wanted to, so..."

As the Vice-Commander babbling embarrassingly, Saitou held Hijikata's hand to calm down, in which, the onxy orbs man finally looked at the stoic, cheeks still in red but soon gave a bark of laughter, leaving the indigo-haired man perplexed once more.

"Aah... I'm sorry. Somehow, I couldn't understand why do I feel fluster just talking with you here." Hijikata replied, his laughed soon disappeared, a grim expression appeared on his face.

"Saitou.. I've just heard that you were challenged with Kazama."

As the word of the blonde-haired Oni slipped it, Saitou's eyes suddenly opened, his cold mask almost about to break just thinking of that man.

"Has he done to you anything? You're not hurt yourself, are you?"

Hijikata examined Saitou closely, trying to make sure the stoic looked fine.

"I.. I'm fine, Fukuchou." Saitou replied with a very soft tone of his, it's his turned to look elsewhere except the onyx orbs man.

Hijikata looked at the stoic then, warmth smiled appeared on his face once more, walking closer to the indigo-haired man. Hand patting on Saitou's shoulder in gently.

"I'm glad..." the Vice-Commander murmured softly. "Things will be alright as long as Yukimura-kun is safe. That bastard won't be able to take her from us no matter what."

Saitou gazed upon the onxy orbs, then looking down as sadness appeared on his face without knowing it. He was expected something better than talking about the Yukimura girl.

He was expecting _his_ Fukuchou was worrying about him and him only.

But knowing that it wouldn't be possible when he already know that it his and the other captains of the Shinsengumi's job to protect the Yukimura girl until they finally found what Kodou up to.

"...Yes sir."

Saitou replied softly, eyes still looking down.

As they've been stood there like forever, Saitou following his instinct, in which is, holding his Fukuchou's hand where he patted his shoulder gently, then moved it to his cheek, Hijikata looked at him in perplexed.

Oh how much he loved how rough _his_ Fukuchou's hand is.

 _He wanted him so badly._

He wasn't sure since when has he been admired his Fukuchou very much.

As much as he can remember, it was possible after the Vice-Commander admired the stoic for good in swordsmanship skill in left handed, praised him back in the dojo.

Hijikata is the first man that he was ever receiving praise for his skill.

None of people wanted him since he was very skillful in left hand, not on his right hand.

He wondered what would happen then if he hadn't met Hijikata?

Would he be something else besides a samurai?

Just imagining without Hijikata it's like his life was filled nothing except loneliness.

After for like forever, Hijikata's eyes looked elsewhere, cheeks turned red once again and gave a fake coughed to the stoic, in which, Saitou letting go of Hijikata's hand, feeling disappointing for not be able to feel Hijikata's warmth.

"So, um... I need to check on them for a moment. They're probably starting to have some sake and all. Do you want to join?"

"No. I'd just need to take a day off for today. Excuse me." Saitou bowed in respectful to the Vice-Commander, before taking a leave from the hallway.

* * *

As everyone was making a ruckus as usual, Hijikata noticed the indigo-haired man taking a leave so early.

As his eyes took a gazed upon Saitou's food, he noticed the stoic hasn't touch his food yet.

It was very unlike of the stoic.

When it comes to tofu, it was like the indigo-haired man's Heaven already. He often take as many tofu as he could and whoever dared took his food, Saitou will eventually turned into Oni.

Feeling a little hesitatingly, Hijikata finally stood up from his place, following where the indigo-haired man gone.

There, he watched Saitou looked beautiful without a cold mask.

The left-handed man ronin rarely took off his mask when it comes he was around with people. The onxy orbs man hoping that Saitou could at least use his true nature every once in a while.

"Saitou."

Hijikata called the left-handed ronin in which, Saitou wears his usual cold mask, eyes looked into the onxy one.

"Sir?"

Saitou replied with a single word and how Hijikata admired this man very much. So loyal, honest, and never disagree on him something.

"Is everything alright?"

Hijikata questioned in a very gentle voiced. He never spoke in that way toward the Yukimura girl knowing that he didn't want her to worry about him and all.

"Sir...?"

Saitou tilted his head in confused and perplexed, Hijikata couldn't help, but felt an urged to embrace this man in front of him already.

About a few days or so, the onxy orbs man noticed the stoic's behaviour has changed lately and according from the Yukimura girl, it was all started since he encountered Kazama Chikage once again, while he and Kondou were trying to assassinate Itou.

Hijikata's cheeks turned into slightly red as he felt a little uncomfortable just talking with the stoic all alone, which, it was a very rare one.

He always feels a little confident whenever talking about missions and all. But this...

He could felt his heart beating in swift somehow.

Could it be the scenery of the cherry blossom trees looked beautiful?

Or Saitou is more beautiful than the cherry blossom trees?

"W-well, you've been avoiding a lot lately and I'd just thought that maybe something bothered you and all..."

As Hijikata noticed Saitou looked at him in confusedly, his cheeks turned into bright red like a tomato. Not wanting the stoic to think weirdly about what he said just now, Hijikata waved his hands in multiply.

"D-Don't get a wrong idea though..! It-It's not that I'm worried about you and all.. I'd just thought that maybe you can talk to me about it if you wanted to, so..."

Aahh... what the hell is wrong with him!?

Why does he felt a little nervous just talking to the stoic like this all alone? And more importantly, why would Saitou always giving such a very innocent face whenever he felt confused and perplexed?!

The next thing he knew, Saitou held his hand as if that's the only way that could calmed him down from being flustered and all.

His hand was so soft and warm. He's desperately wanted to know just how soft the stoic's hand would be. He was expecting Saitou's skin would be as cold as an iceberg.

Knowing that he was wrong in the end.

For a slight moment then, Hijikata gave a bark of laughter even though he tried not to laugh it. Saitou blinked in confusion, stared at the Vice-Commander with another innocent expression on is face.

"Aah... I'm sorry. Somehow, I couldn't understand why do I feel fluster just talking with you here."

He spoke, feeling slightly bad for laughing for the left-handed ronin when he knew that Saitou hadn't done anything that's funny.

His laughed soon disappeared as a grim expression appeared on his face, intended to talk about something that he's been meaning to talk about.

"Saitou.. I've just heard that you were challenged with Kazama."

Bull's eye.

As the Vice-Commander waiting for the stoic's answer, Saitou's usual expressionless on his face disappeared and turned into stunned in shock. And... did he just saw he was shivering?

"Has he done to you anything? You're not hurt yourself, are you?"

Hijikata looked at Saitou closely, trying to make sure the indigo-haired man didn't being a little reckless while he was challenging the Demon.

There's no injured from Saitou's arms, which, giving him sighed in relief.

"I.. I'm fine, Fukuchou."

Hijikata watched at the stoic, and soon gave warmth smiled on his face once more.

"I'm glad..."

Hijikata moved his hand to Saitou's shoulder, trying to find a good words to make the left-handed feel much better.

"Things will be alright as long as Yukimura-kun is safe. That bastard won't be able to take her from us no matter what."

As soon as he spoke those words, Saitou's expression soon turned into disappointedly and... sad.

Was that sad that the Vice-Commander saw just now?

..Or was it just him only?

After they've been stood for quite longer, the onxy orbs man completely forgot his hand still on the left-handed ronin's shoulder until Saitou held his hand and moved it to his warm cheek in which, Hijikata felt the need to fluster already.

It was such a beautiful scene just looking Saitou held Hijikata's hand in tentatively, sigh out softly as his eyes turned into pleaded one.

He was such a beautiful creature one.

He never knew he finds Saitou Hajime something beautiful.

..something gorgeous.

Is it weird to think in that way toward the left-handed ronin?

But what does Saitou sees him, anyway?

Just a Vice-Commander... right?

He wants to stay like this forever, caressing the stoic's soft cheek, staring at those beautiful blue eyes.

But he didn't want to get caught by some soldiers, in which, his head turned to somewhere else as he gave a fake coughed to let the stoic returned back to the reality.

As his hand no longer on Saitou's cheek, he could see sadness inside the dark-blue orbs once more.

"So, um... I need to check on them for a moment. They're probably starting to have some sake and all. Do you want to join?"

The Vice-Commander invited the left-handed ronin to return back with everyone.

He was expecting from that answer though.

"No. I'd just need to take a day off for today. Excuse me."

Hijikata watched the stoic bowed in respectful to him and taking a leave the hallway until the left-handed ronin appearance was no longer thee.

The onxy orbs man sighed out heavily as he scratched his head in frustratingly.

He was about to invite to drink Sake once everyone was no longer there.

But just Chizuru has stated, Saitou has been quite avoiding himself from everyone lately.

...Probably it's all because of that Oni bastard.

Hijikata sighed once more as he decided to return to his room back, doesn't have a good mood to drink Sake with them.

* * *

It was another same night.

A sliding door opened in automatically, then closed it very quietly as if not wanting to let the stoic woke up.

Footsteps getting closer and closer to the left-handed ronin and soon took off his blanket as usual.

As Saitou turned to the unknown person and opened his eyes in hesitantly, that person didn't disappeared this time. But only dark figure he can see despite there's moonlight shone from the window.

A dark figure caressed Saitou's cheek softly before it landed a kiss on his lips.

Saitou's mind turned blank at the sudden of kissing from an unknown person.

He told himself to stop this, push down on whoever it is and see who's this person that kept visiting his room in every night like a stalker.

But, knowing that Saitou would eventually push an empty cold wind, everything is just nothing but his own hallucination.

In the end, he lets the unknown person do whatever it wants as it slowly licking the left-handed ronin's lips, slipping it tongue into Saitou's cavern before his hand teasingly moved to the quiet ronin chest.

Saitou couldn't helped himself but feels an urged to gasp sharply. The shadow smirked widely as it continued to kiss him deeper.

The left-handed ronin made another strange sounds and he can't tell whether he was suppose to feel enjoy it or to feel disgusted.

It somehow feels... complicated.

When the dark person noticed Saitou was in out of breath already, it finally ended the kissed, by giving another caressed on his cheek.

The indigo-haired man gazed upon on the dark figure, there was a very familiar smile on that person's face.

As Saitou listened an unknown person's whispered next to ear, he finally knew whose that person until now.

"This is the beginning, Saitou- _toyarou_."

His room began to become empty once, only the cold wind that's been with him at night.

Saitou get up from his futon and caressed his lips where... the Demon kissed him just now.

..Was it just a dream or was it really real?

As he wondered deeply of his unanswerable question, a wind starting to breeze in cold in his room.

The wind was reminding him of so much of Kazama Chikage.

For the first time, Saitou Hajime has starting to despise of wind right now.

* * *

 **Apologized it take a little while to write this. I keep questioning myself whether to make Saitou becoming rasetsu or human so in the end, I ended up on making him that :33**

 **Thank you reading~ Please review too. It's always gave me an inspired to write :D**


	3. Stain Flower

**A/N: This chapter contain non-con aka RAPE. Don't like it, don't read it. I'm still beginner on writing smutty stuff tho so please apologize for a lot of mistakes there.**

 **This is mostly Kazama's POV, with a slight of Saitou's too, and a little Hijikata's POV.**

 **Don't own Hakuouki or the characters of course. I've change the cover which is, it's much darker than the previous one.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, grammar error, dark, cursed languaged, yaoi, RAPE, yandere!Kazama(?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Stain Flower**

Kazama Chikage began to feel his hard erection was throbbing in pain under his garment upon of meeting Saitou Hajime once again. With the help from Yukimura Kodou, who had found the Yukimura girl's location, the demon of the West had finally found the soon-to-be-fragile-flower already.

Beautiful and stoic like an icicle as ever, Kazama finds him fascinating. For a mere human such as Saitou Hajime, the demon has never thought Saitou was actually a very attractive creature compared the-so-called-Oni-no-Fukuchou. Pale like a porcelain doll, very fragile one, however, so he needs to be careful so that the demon won't break him completely. …Heh. How foolish Kazama is. Of course the demon would eventually destroy him and ruin him everything. He would take everything from Saitou before someone takes him first.

Not even that Hijikata bastard or Amagiri takes him first.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Kazama finally revealed his presence in front of Saitou and his men with his usual dark and twisted smirked on his face.

"Y-You are—?!"

Chizuru exclaimed, too shocked to meet the demon at a place like this, fear began to form on her almond-brown orbs already.

Kazama, however, didn't acknowledge the demon woman's presence anymore. His lust has taken him completely and all he ever cared now is to ravish that fragile flower here and now.

Saitou moved forward in front of Chizuru then, eyes were cold and hard like an iceberg. His voice was monotone as ever, yet Kazama still finds himself getting harden in excited more.

"Go."

The stoic captain demanded simply and ahh… he wondered what does it looked like if that monotone of his soon melted in erotic and wanton tone then? Just thinking about it, Kazama feels in need to lick his dried lips in hungrily already.

"B-But, I…"

Saitou shot his eyes to Chizuru then, hissed sharply on her as he doesn't had a time to continue on arguing with her at a place like this:

"I told you to go."

As Kazama watched Saitou's demanded his men and the demon woman to continue on going to Osaka Castle, his smirk turned into wider as he finds the indigo really elegant despite his mask was hard like a metal.

He never thought he actually has a thing for man who's hiding their feeling with a stoic mask.

When the members of the 3rd Division of the Shinsengumi and Chizuru left to go to the Osaka Castle then, his lust began to grow darker upon of finding a great time to ruin Saitou completely without any interruption then. Not even Amagiri would dare to interrupt whatever Kazama intended to do now after all he made an excuse that he has… an 'urgent' to do. To think though that Amagiri was too damn foolish for believing him too much of listened a pathetic excuse such as that.

When Saitou began to crouch down to prepare himself to launch his mastery iai to the Demon, Kazama's lusty crimson orbs began to lay down on Saitou's expose, pale hip. The demon can see how soft, long and slightly muscular Saitou's hip is. It was such a great view on looking that beautiful pale naked hip of Saitou's, and Kazama has finally reached his limits already. He couldn't wait no more as soon his instinct controlled his body completely; moving forward to Saitou in a split second with his superhuman ability, giving Saitou widen his eyes in horror as he didn't had a time to use his iai already. Kazama used his strong hand to grip the indigo's attractive neck tightly, not in pain however, so that Saitou could breathe a little, pinning him down on the dirt ground then.

Struggling from the demon's hard hold, Saitou soon given up the moment he took a gazed into the crimson-orbs for the first time. Eyes filled in shocked and horror upon of seeing whatever Saitou saw behind on the dark crimson eyes of Kazama. All Saitou can see behind on that smirk was nothing except desire and hunger with lust. There's no despise or hatred toward the indigo. Only strong desire that cannot be controlled anymore. Crimson orbs were glowed in brightly red like a blood as the moonlight shone upon him beautifully, the demon's smirk turned even darker than the usual Saitou seen, breathing harder like a beast, giving the indigo shivered upon of feeling hot panted on his pale skin.

"Never thought I would've taking an interest a human such as you are, my little delicate flower. You should be honor." Kazama growled seductively next to the indigo's ear, licking and biting in hungrily, in which, he received a delectable reward; the gasps and moans that Kazama had been desire to hear.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Kazama used his ability once more to shred Saitou's clothes completely like a hunger beast, leaving the indigo wears nothing but a fundoshi. His headband was elsewhere, while his usual blue-sky scarf was next to the stoic then. Kazama licked his lips in lust, eyes began to glow into golden as he was about to show his Oni form already. Hand began to ungrip Saitou's neck then, moved to his pale, and exposed body of desire. Every touch Kazama gave made Saitou chilled down on all over his spine already.

"My eyes weren't deceiving me after all," Kazama breathed on Saitou's adorable right nipple. "So soft.. so beautiful.. and, so… fragile you are, Saitou- _toyarou_." Exhaled on Saitou's nipple once again before he licked, sucked and bit in excited, while on the other nipple, Kazama used his hand to rub it, pinch it, and twist it harder until it turned a dark bruise.

Saitou arched his head back at the unwelcoming touches he received from the demon. He never thought for entire of his lifetime, he would eventually ended this way; getting raped by the demon when he had always desire to received by Hijikata. His body was too stubborn to move as he was under a strange spell the moment he looked into the lusty crimson orbs of Kazama's for the first time. It was one of the most regretful things he could ever do just now.

When Kazama heard another wanton moans from Saitou, he stopped licking then, looking above to Saitou with a feeling of excitement.

"Enjoy, I see?" Kazama smirked in amusingly. "However, I come here not to giving you a pleasure for the first time. I would eventually… ruin you with everything I've got. Be sure to get ready, Saitou- _toyarou_."

Kazama then grabbed Saitou's both wrists, putting it above his head and wrapping Saitou's wrists together with his blue-sky scarf, making sure Saitou wouldn't able to struggle very easily this time. The demon finds Saitou very fascinating upon of being useless now. To think, humans are very easily to tie up.

Not wanting to wait no more, Kazama continued on his working by kissing those soft and fragile lips of Saitou's, tasting hot and wet cavern of the indigo's as he lets his eyelids closed in excitement. Every moan and groan Saitou made was very erotic to Kazama. Although Saitou made an uncomfortable sounded rather than called it as a pleasure, yet, Kazama still finds himself getting excited, and horny. The demon would make sure he could tasted everything inside Saitou's cavern and sucking deeper. When the demon finally opened his eyelids then, he used his sharp fangs to bite Saitou's swollen lips roughly, giving Saitou gasped sharply in pain, blood began to trickle down on his chin then.

Kazama smirked at that, using his finger to wipe Saitou's blood on his chin then, and tasting the crimson liquid on Kazama's finger, giving a very wide dark smirk once more upon of tasting human's blood for the very first time.

It tastes slightly coppery, but at the same time…

"..sweet like a nectar." Kazama said, licking Saitou's blood once more on his finger then, bringing Saitou looked at the demon in terrifying and horror.

 _You have to do something, Saitou Hajime! You have to get out of here already!_

Saitou thought over and over, and yet, no matter how many tried he struggle, the hold on his wrists were too tighten.

Kazama noticed how desperate Saitou intended to get himself off, widening his grin in amusingly.

"Ah, ah," Kazama said in teasingly, caressed in a slight of disgusted to Saitou. "I won't let you go yet. Not until you'll be ruin… _soon_."

Turning the indigo around then, Kazama ripped Saitou's fundoshi, revealing him a great view of tight, pucker hole of the indigo's, Saitou finds himself chilled down on all over spine already upon of letting an enemy such as Kazama seeing his private spot.

"Make sure to let out your voice as loud as you could, Saitou. Let everyone outside from the woods hear your erotic and wanton tone." Kazama demanded, using his dry finger to encircle Saitou's adorable pucker hole firstly, before readying to thrust it in a superhuman ability, bringing Saitou raised his voiced in agony pain, hot tears began to form from his eyes, and fingers dug into the ground very deep.

Kazama replied with a moaned of exciting upon of hearing that erotic scream of Saitou's. Tried to be patient as he could before he readying himself to ravish Saitou deeply despite he was almost reach to his limits already. Kazama increased his pace of his finger then, adding another dried finger to three, thrusting deeper and harder until the demon finds Saitou's prostate. Saitou's scream began to increase the moment Kazama had finally found his sweet spot, widening his dark smirk of Kazama's once more before thrusted it over and over then.

When he finally had enough, he took out his blood-coated fingers, licking everything before watching Saitou panted and sobbed beautifully. Kazama turned Saitou around once more, taking a good view of the real Saitou Hajime.

The very fragile delicate flower.

There was no longer stoic mask that Saitou often used anymore. Saliva streamed down on his chin like a waterfall, his broken ocean-blue orbs were glazed in ashamed and humiliated.

This is what Kazama has been looking for behind on that stoic mask.

What a fragile _his_ delicate flower is.

"That's right…" Kazama breathed harder, gripping Saitou's chin tightly. "Let me see the real of you, Saitou Hajime. Your fragile side."

Saitou replied nothing except another sob.

Saitou couldn't able to move his body any longer, his inside began to sore in pain after all the demon had thrusted deepen in him several times without taking a lube. Kazama untied Saitou's scarf from his wrists then, opened Saitou's exposed hips wider, and took a view of his fragile flower once more, licking his lips in hungrily as he had enough to be patient already. His erection began to throb in pain more than ever, Kazama finally unsashed his obi, revealing his hard, pre-cum erection, poked it on Saitou's swollen hole before launching a very powerful thrusted deep inside the indigo.

Upon of feeling hard thrusted deep inside Saitou, his ocean-blue orbs widen open like a saucer then, tears fall down on his cheeks without his permission as something deep inside him ripped apart completely. His scream echoed deep in the woods, couldn't care less if the enemies found them, this kind of pain was too much for Saitou. Blood began to trickle down on Kazama's erection then, bringing the demon widen his smirk in amusingly, before increasing his pace, Kazama's lips plunged deep into Saitou's as he continuedly struck deeper into Saitou's sweet spot, moaning in pleasure upon of feeling something tightening deep inside of the indigo.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deepest forest, Amagiri stood behind the tree, eyes shutting tightly as he listened Saitou screamed and yelled with agony in pain, pleading the demon of the west to stop although Kazama was too stubbornly to stop ravishing Saitou deeply.

His fists then gripped it harder and turned it into a ball as he tried to calm himself down, not letting his rage controlled him everything. Kazama was getting too far, yes, and yet, he doesn't have a great power to stop him, knowing that Kazama had surpassed him and Shiranui, leaving Kazama the strongest demon in the West.

"Aren't you going to save him?"

A familiar voiced spoke to the red-headed man.

Amagiri gazed into the purple orbs man deeper, then laid down to the ground with feeling of regretful. There was no playful nor sarcastic expression on Shiranui's face anymore. Just like Amagiri, his face was filled with disappointment and regretful… and maybe disgusted as well?

"Even if I tried to stop him, I don't think Kazama-sama would listen to me." Amagiri stated. "The lust has taking his control everything, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Demons' emotions are such a pain in the ass, huh? Taking our control without realizing it. Sure it's tough to control those kind of emotions."

Amagiri nodded in agree as he laid to the two men then. Demons' emotions are definitely one of the most dangerous enemies for Onis. Which is why, Amagiri has often being calm and polite Oni one. He couldn't let those kinds of emotion taking him completely, including lust as well.

Not wanting to hear Saitou's scream anymore, Amagiri and Shiranui left the woods with a feeling of guilty for being helpless for the indigo man then.

* * *

Saitou doesn't remember how long had Kazama thrusted deep inside him already. But somehow, it's almost like forever now. Each deep thrusted he received was like a fire shoved into his inside over and over until it burnt and sore completely, in which, it took a long time for Saitou's inside to be healed.

When Kazama finally released another hot seeds deep inside Saitou, he lets the indigo whimpered for the last time as Saitou cummed as well then. Pulling out the demon's manhood from Saitou's hole, the demon put his muscular body on Saitou's with a feeling of slight exhausted. He embraced closely to the indigo, letting their naked bodies connected each other and stroking down Saitou's soft long hair as the demon listened those sweet sobs of the indigo's then.

"Soon, you'll be mine." Kazama growled in possessively. "I won't be around with you, however. The Satsuma-han still need me. So I will come and get you when the time has come." Eyes looked into the indigo in hungrily one as he continuing stroked his hair elegantly. "Remember, Saitou Hajime. You're belonging to me. I won't let anyone touch you. Not even that Hijikata bastard or Amagiri."

Once giving another stroke and short kisses on Saitou's swollen lips, Kazama continuingly embraced closer to the indigo, taking a short break after all staining a lot of seeds on the fragile flower.

* * *

After lying on the ground for a few hours then, Kazama stood up then, tying his sash on his obi back as he looked down on his delicate flower in very proud after all he had stained his seed on Saitou's bud, making his job here done. Although he'd still need to take care of continuing on paying the Satsuma-han's debt, in which, making him slightly pissed off, he won't be able to see Saitou for a while now…

As he put his dark-brown haori on Saitou's pale, naked body, Kazama turning on his heel then, taking a leave as he needed to have a meeting along with the members of the Satsuma-han but soon stop upon of hearing footsteps further away from here.

1 person…?

There's only one person dared coming here. For whoever it is, he/she must be too stupid for coming here all alone.

"Saitou!"

….Ahh. So it's _him_.

Perfect timing.

A pony-tailed haired ronin stopped between them, eyes then turned into horror upon of seeing something horrifying toward to Saitou. There, Saitou lay down on the ground in exhaustedly, dark-brown haori covered his back pale, and exposed body. There was a white liquid dribble down on Saitou's swollen hole. Red marks and bites were all over the places; arms, neck, shoulders, hips, _everywhere_.

Couldn't care less if Hijikata being attacked then, he moved his hand on his lips then, his heart began to clench in pain already. Soon he moved forward to Saitou, kneeled down next to him, enwrapped his strong arms around Saitou's fragile body closer to him, and gazed into the broken ronin in hurt.

For a moment then, Saitou fluttered his eyes opened as he could felt a very familiar hold, eyes gazed back into the onyx one, there was a very rare expression he can see on the Vice-Commander's face.

"F-Fuku… chou.. aaah…"

"Don't speak." Hijikata hushed him. "I'm right here. I'm right here Saitou. Everything would be alright."

Saitou continued gazed into him with hard panted, whispered to Hijikata in a hoarse tone.

"Forgive me… for disappointing… y-you…"

Upon of watching the man he loved lose Saitou's conscious on his arms then, his world began to destroy completely, everything colored in grey then.

"You've come at a wrong time, Hijikata-toyarou." Kazama began to speak. The pony-tailed haired man then snapped greatly upon of hearing those words from the demon's lips. "You should've come here sooner so that you realized who's Saitou belonging to."

Eyes instantly shot into the crimson one, filled with hatred and despise. His blood began to boil in fury, gritting his teeth tightly as soon as he had reached his limits already. Laying Saitou on the ground as carefully as he could, Hijikata stood up, using a defensive stance to prepare himself to attack Kazama.

"You fuckin bastard!" Hijikata cursed him. "I kill you! I fuckin kill you!"

Kazama gave a bark of laughter then, finds Hijikata very amusingly for being such a pathetic and foolish human.

"What the hell are you laughing for?!"

When the demon had finally stopped laughing then, his crimson orbs laid upon the fragile flower for a moment, then to Hijikata back with his usual sadistic smirk.

"For a foolish human such as you are, you sure had some guts to raise your sword to a demon such as I am." Kazama chuckled deeply then. "What made you furious so much, I wonder…? …Ahh.. could it be that I'm the first one taking him completely?"

With that, Hijikata finally launched himself then, using his force to attack the demon. However, all he could slash were nothing except a cold of wind. Turning on his heel then, realizing the demon was intending to run already.

"Running away like a coward..?!" Hijikata hissed.

"Say whatever you want, but the Satsuma-han waiting for me." The demon said with a dull and bored tone then, gazed into the unconscious Saitou deeper before he formed another wide grin on his face. "Try to take care of Saitou while I'm gone. Make sure he's alive until the very end."

"Don't expect that you would able to see Saitou anymore."

"Oh? We'll see about that. After all, fate would always bring us cruelty."

With that, Kazama finally disappeared between the wind, bringing the woods returned in peaceful of quietness.

There, Hijikata stood there in feeling of regretful, staring the unconscious Saitou in guilty and heartbroken. Taking off his light blue haori to cover Saitou's front exposed body then, Hijikata carried the indigo's body in a bridal style, began to walk deep into the woods to return back to Osaka Castle. Upon of returning back to the castle then, Hijikata lifting his face up, dark clouds began to form together before droplets of rain began to pour down on the woods. Still gazed into the dark sky, moving his eyes to Saitou then.

 ** _Fate would always bring us cruelty_**

Those words echoed deep into Hijikata's mind over and over again. They weren't just meant about the future. The Demon of the West was also meant about the indigo's important quest as well. When Hijikata entrusted the Yukimura girl's safety to Saitou, everything was all part Kazama's plan; taking an opportunity to… r-rape Saitou when the men from the 3rd Division and the Yukimura girl went to the Osaka castle without the indigo then.

To think, he lets this horrible fate fall into the left-handed ronin. The person that should've fall into that fate was **_him_**. ** _He's_** the one that should meet that Kazama bastard. **_He's_** the one that should fight him whether the demon taking an interest in him just as Saitou or not. **_He's_** the one that should take a responsibility for letting Saitou ended in this way.

Never in his entire life, Hijikata has ever blamed himself of whatever he's doing or choices he took. But the moment he found Saitou broken completely for the first time, his world destroyed completely, all he ever wanted now was to commit a seppuku already.

"It's all my fault.." Hijikata murmured softly, eyes still laid into the indigo one. "Everything's my fault. I'm sorry… Saitou." He whimpered finally, letting his sadness formed on his-no-longer-stern-face-anymore.

He regretted.

Regretted for everything.

Entrusted the Yukimura girl to Saitou.

Too late to stop Saitou's inescapable fate.

And too late to stop the demon from leaving.

The Vice-Commander regretted everything else.

The person that needs to be blame one is no one but himself.

* * *

When Kazama decided to take some break by resting under the tree, he watched the rain poured down in the human world in proudly, his crimson orbs were darken in lust, and his smirk grown even wider.

"Saitou Hajime," Kazama growled the indigo's name, plucking a white lily nearer to him and taking a deep gazed on it as if this flower was represented of the indigo.

"I'd finally destroy your mask." He chuckled at that. "When the time has come, I will make sure to stain my seeds once more. With that, all you can ever think nothing except me. Once the war is about to put an end, you'll come and cling on me on your own."

Gripping his hand where he held a white lily, clenched it very tightly until the petals fell down on his palm one by one then.

"Saitou-toyarou..," the Demon called his name once again, giving a twist of dark smirk on his face then.

"..you'll belong to me soon, my little delicate flower."

* * *

 **Yes, one of characters probably a bit OOC, which is why I gave you a warn that I'm adding OOC-ness just in case I made them a bit carried away. Don't flame for the OOC-ness and for non-con scene.**

 **The next chapter probably adding fluff HijiSai... sort of(?)**

 **Thank you reading~ Please review too. It's always gave me an inspired to write :D**


End file.
